In manufacturing seamless material-filled capsules heretofore, it has been the practice that since a sol solution of alginic acid salt, low methoxyl-pectin, pectic acid salt, cellulose glycollic acid salt or polyacrylate salt is liable to decrease its hydration by the action of acids and/or said sol solution has the property of forming an elastic and irreversible gel of reticular construction by reacting a multivalent metal ion in combination, according to the conventional methods of producing material-filled capsule agents of mm grade by utilizing a method of forming outlayer films to be hardened in a solution as as mentioned above.
Such methods are already well known.
However, according to these conventional methods, it has been found difficult to adjust the diameter and wall thickness of the spherical capsule drop so that it has been also difficult to obtain uniform capsules with a satisfactory percentage of yield.
Now in view of the technical difficulty with which seamless material-filled capsules have been manufactured by the above mentioned conventional methods, it is here that the applicant has exploited a method of manufacturing uniform capsules with a sufficient yield, capable of adjusting easily the spherical diameter and wall thickness of the capsule along with its ensured spherical formation and an apparatus for such a purpose.